


Rain

by Thunderfire69



Series: Weekly Prompts (IronStrange Discord’s Prompts) [2]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, Rain, Storms, StrangeIron, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Weekly challenge fill for the IronStrange server, and this week I had two fics to offer!





	1. Chapter 1

Rain wasn’t something Stephen usually enjoyed.

 

The water hindered his magic, and storms rendered it almost completely useless.

 

Lightning bolts were powerful enough to destroy his shields.

 

And, of course, Stephen just didn’t like to get wet.

 

But on this particular occasion, things were different.

 

He was with Tony, who seemed delighted by the rain in the same way that a five year old would.

 

If that wasn’t reason enough for Stephen to like the rain for once, Tony also looked kind of adorable with his rain-drenched hair and soaked clothing, almost like he really  _ was  _ a younger version of himself.

 

And then Tony was grabbing Stephen’s arm, pulling him in close and dancing with him in the rain.

 

Tony’s whiskey brown eyes seemed softened every time Stephen met them with his own icy aqua ones, and everything about the moment seemed like a scene from a corny film.

 

And then Tony had drawn him closer still, and pressed a quick kiss to Stephen’s lips before drawing back with a smile.

 

“We’d better head back to the Compound,” Tony said, still smiling.

 

Stephen smiled and nodded in response, then took Tony’s hand and laced their fingers together before the two began to walk down the street once more.


	2. Dismal

Dismal.

 

That was the best word to describe the day.

 

Tony had woken to one of the worst storms he’d ever encountered; lightning arcing across the sky again and again with no end, thunder rolling overhead and torrential rain lashing down on the city.

 

If he looked outside at any given time, all he would be able to see was pouring rain, creating a scene of gray, with flashes of lightning illuminating the skyline of the city every few seconds.

 

Dismal also extended to how he felt that day.

 

Despite the weather, Tony shrugged on a jacket and ventured out.

 

He wandered down the street without making any effort to keep the rain from soaking him; by the time he was even halfway to his destination, his hair was plastered flat against his head from the rain and water dripped off of him in what looked like small waterfalls.

 

He turned into a small flower shop, wordlessly made a purchase of a small bouquet of roses and left to continue on.

 

He soon reached his destination, and in the rain it was impossible to notice the tears now streaming down his face.

 

“I miss you,” was his almost inaudible words as he placed down the roses.

 

_ Stephen Strange _

_ 1975-2018 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but I’m not

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft. Now for the angst...


End file.
